For His Pleasure
by Hope4love92
Summary: Kion is a selfish lover, especially when it comes to Leon. Leon/Kion


Kion gave the belt a strong tug to make sure that the strap was tight around the English vocaloid's arms.

"Kion,why are you binding my hands." asked Leon as he laid naked on the bed. "If you do that I won't be able to touch you."

"That's the whole point, idiot." Kion said as he climbed over the older male's body. "As if I would want a faggot like you to touch me."

Kion was extremely angry at the fact that he had to have sex with the person he hated the most in order to achieve the sexual release he needed, but it was no use. All the female vocaloids said he was to rough in bed, and the other male vocaloids didn't even come close to matching Leon's length, but still those reason didn't change the fact that Leon was the fanmade vocaloid's enemy.

Kion lightly kissed around Leon's nipples which he knew were very sensitive. The younger vocaloid flicked his tongue around the nub before sucking the whole thing into his mouth like a newborn pup would do with his mother. The older man began gasping and moaning at the smaller male's oral ministration on his chest. Kion found the English vocaloid's sounds of pleasure to be annoying and bit down on the blonde's teat.

"Ah!" Leon screamed out in pain.

"I'm not doing this to give you pleasure." Kion said angrily to the older vocaloid. "I'm doing this just to get you hard, so keep your moans to yourself."

Leon nodded his head in agreement, pleased with this response Kion climbed down the English vocaloid's body until he was face to face with the blonde's member.

Kion began licking the pink organ causing Leon to bite his lips to keep from moaning. The smaller vocaloid trailed his tongue all over the thick cock, he wanted to make sure the member was throughly lubricated before entering him. He even twirled his tongue over the head of the penis which caused Leon to let out a huge gasp of pleasure before he quickly covered his mouth with his bonded hands.

Kion release the now hard shaft from his mouth with a pop. He then position himself over the thick cock before slowly taking the member inside him. The smaller vocaloid's eyes rolled in the back of his head in pleasure as he slid down on the huge length.

Once fully seated, Kion looked towards Leon to see the vocaloid now had bloody lips and tears stained eyes. Kion sighed in annoyance.

"Do you really have to yell during sex?" asked Kion.

"Please." Leon begged.

"Fine, yell then." Kion said as he lifted his ass high enough so that only the tip of Leon's cock was still inside him. "Not like I care anyway."

Kion then slammed his rear back down on the blonde's member causing Leon to let out an incoherent gurgle.

The fanmade vocaloid saw stars behind his lidded eyes once he felt the thick length press into his prostate. Kion raised his hips once more before slamming back down on the rigid cock to received the same blissful sensation that he had felt before.

"Ah...K-Kion...m-m-more." Moaned Leon. Kion rolled his eyes but continued to ride the English vocaloid if only for his own self-pleasure.

"Oh shit!" said the younger male as he clenched his ass tighter around the blonde's length. Leon's cock was absolutely amazing. It was hot,hard, and hit the smaller vocaloid in all the right places, and that was only describing how it felt when the cock was penetrating him.

When the huge length actually touched his prostate it was as if a wave of pleasure was sent throughout his entire body which left Kion wanting more.

"K-Kion." stuttered Leon, "I'm going to c-c-cum"

"Not until you satisfy me." Kion yelled while digging his nails into Leon's thighs, causing the English vocaloid to wince in pain. The smaller male began to ride Leon harder making sure that the cock with further inside him each time he slammed back down.

"Oh...ah...oh!" Kion screamed as he started to feel a familiar sensation bubbling at the pit of his stomach. The fanmade vocaloid rapidly began bouncing faster on the older male's cock as he tried to speed up his release.

Leon desperately held back from cumming as he didn't want to piss off his lover, but it was rather hard doing so when the smaller vocaloid had a tight ass that was milking him for all he was worth.

"Oh fuck!" Kion screamed as white hot liquid shot out his member and splattered onto Leon's chest and face.

Once Leon felt Kion's warm release on his skin, he quickly allowed himself to let go and came inside the younger vocaloid's ass. The smaller vocaloid let out a few gasp as he felt some of the semen it his prostate before sliding down his anal passage.

The room suddenly went silent, the only noise you could hear was the sound of the two vocaloids panting as they enjoyed the afterglow.

Finally Kion got off of Leon causing the English vocaloid's now limp cock to fall out of him with a pop. Kion then got his clothes off the floor and began putting them on.

"Aren't you going to unbind me?" Leon asked as he watched the fanmade vocaloid button up his shirt.

Kion took a pocket knife out of his pocket and threw it onto Leon's stomach.

"Do it yourself." The fanmade vocaloid said before leaving the room.

---

This was done for a kink meme.


End file.
